The Four Legends: Moonstruck Destiny
by xxSlendoraxx
Summary: The time of destiny is now upon the clan cats. Two young cats travel back in time and meet the four legendary leaders: Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar, and Shadowstar. But will the clan's cease to exsist as they are in the present with a new timeline?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Yes its that wonderful time where I admit that I DONT own Warriors, that right is Erin Hunter's alone.**

Chapter Poll – _Which POV would you rather see?_

1. Cloudpaw's

2. Ghostpaw's

**xx~~~~~~~xx**

Fallenpaw watched his leader's den with unreadable eyes. He had woken early to try and escape his clan mates, but even if he had a few hours of peace he couldn't get their judgment filled faces out of his mind.

It reminded him of the night Winterkit had died. It had only been recently that he had learned of the truth that a patrol had watched the whole event and only stepped in after his brother's death. Letting out a small sigh the Riverclan apprentice allowed his eyes to cloud over with memory...

_Winterkit pawed his brother impatiently, they had agreed to sneak out that night but the orange and black tom was sleeping like a rock. While it wasn't unusual for Fallenkit to sleep this soundly the grey tom had expected his brother to be at least a little excited. _

_"Come on Fallenkit you mouse-brain I'm going without you if you don't hurry up" Winterkit whispered urgently, "I'm coming" the younger of the two muttered sleepily his blue-green eyes rising to meet his brother's. Nodding in silent agreement the two crept past Birdsong and out the entrance, some foster mother the ginger queen had turned out to be she didn't even sleep near the two kits. No Fallenkit had the sneaking suspicion that they were a burden to her, and that she had only done this out of obligation. _

_Shaking his head the tortoiseshell rose to his full height, they were now too far away from camp to be seen and most of the warriors ignored them anyway. _

_Turning to Winterkit the young tom saw his own relieved expression mirrored on the other's face, it felt good to escape the scornful eyes and harsh comments and both brothers sighed as the stress finally left their muscles. __Although both Winterkit and Fallenkit would never admit it a small part of then went to the River as often as they could in a vain hope that their mother would be there waiting, that she hadn't abandoned them and she was coming to get them soon. _

_For even though moons had passed since that moon filled night Fallenkit still believed that Hiddenwind was going to return for them. _

_His time with the rogues had been much better than his time with the clans so far, after all he had felt accepted there, and here he felt as though he was something slimy that had crawled out of the river bottom. _

_It wasn't as if he was any different, sure he had been born a rogue but he had clan blood too. _

_Didn't that amount to something? Apparently it didn't because every time they would pass cat only hisses would be given in their direction. _

_Soon however both he and Winterkit would become apprentices, after that they would become warriors and Riverclan would finally understand that they were loyal. __As they neared the stepping stones Fallenkit tipped his head earth ward and peered into the churning depths of the river, Winterkit had often joked and said Fallenkit's eyes were made from the river itself. _

_And even he had to admit the swirling blue-green water looked an awful lot like his own depths. "Hey Winterkit you know she isn't coming back don't you?" Fallenkit spat his claws sinking deep into the riverbank, it was his own disappointment that had made him lash out like that but the young cat didn't see it. _

_"She might Fallenkit" Winterkit soothed gently his amber gaze starring off into the woods on the far side of the water, "She is probably too busy with her medicine cat duties to worry about us just yet" the grey tom added softly. _

_Fallenkit just scowled, he wanted to believe Winterkit's words but he couldn't bring himself to lie, there was something in his heart that told him Hiddenwind wasn't coming for them.__Because the two kits were lost in thought however they didn't sense anything out of the ordinary before it struck, it being a large tabby. _

_"See here they are Bone just like I said they would be" cackled a small brown she-cat her body hidden in shadow, "Yeah Yew just make sure none of those clan cats are heading our way" growled the heavy-set tom before turning back to his prey. _

_"What are you doing Bone, weren't you a friend of my father's?" demanded Fallenkit angrily, "Yes I was friends with your father even after he went and got all infatuated with that mouse-brained she-cat" hissed the tom in front of them. _

_"What did you say about my mother" growled Fallenkit his tail lashing as he stalked forward, it was as if the gravity of the situation had abandoned him. _

_But his mother had been insulted and although he was angry at her himself the orange and black kit couldn't let her be insulted, Winterkit seemed to believe the same thing for he two was confronting their assailant. _

_"So two kits think they can defeat me do they?" mused the older cat his green eyes glittering maliciously, "It wouldn't be that hard you piece of fox-dung" snarled Winterkit before leaping forward. __The larger tom had leapt backwards and was now balancing on one of the stepping stones; it only took the two kits a moment before they too ventured out into the water to track their opponent. It was Fallenkit who attacked this time his thorn-like claws missing the older cat's whiskers, "Look at that you can't even land a hit" taunted the tabby his green eyes dancing with mirth. _

_Growling angrily Fallenkit leapt after the larger cat until they had reached the middle of the river, it was new leaf now and so the water was swollen so that it lapped around his paws. "I will let yourself tire little kit and then you can go join your useless mother in the afterlife" snarled Bone his white fangs exposed, "After all it was her fault we were too weak to withstand Riverclan's attack, and then we find that she even took you to the enemy". _

_Blinking slowly Fallenkit refused to believe the tabby's words, his mother couldn't be dead. No she would have cured herself; she was a medicine cat after all. _

_Just then he heard a cry and the next thing he knew he had been thrown back onto the bank, it was then that he saw it. _

_A large log was barreling down the river and was headed right for the two figured in the middle of the river. _

_"No" whispered Fallenkit, but it was as if Starclan didn't hear him for only a second later both cats were flung into the churning water in the middle of the river. "Winterkit!" cried Fallenkit desperately as he spotted his brother's head above the waves, it was a vain hope but if his brother could just reach the bank. _

_But the current soon became too much for the young tom and his grey body was soon hidden from the world beneath water the color of Fallenkit's eyes. _

Eyes reopening at the sound of a voice Fallenpaw turned to face his mentor, "Well Fallenpaw are you coming or not?"

Raising to his paws the orange and black tom turned cool aqua eyes towards the older cat, "Of course Brightwind, I wouldn't dream of keeping you waiting."

The she-cat only sighed as she followed her apprentice out of the camp, and it was with troubled eyes that she traced his paw-steps.

However, Fallenpaw didn't notice her far away expression as he allowed the scents of the forest to wash over his nose, among the water and damp earth he could smell mouse.

Contrary to popular belief Riverclan cats did eat prey besides fish when it was available to them, and so it was with a practiced ease that the lithe apprentice made his kill.

For before he spent his time with Riverclan he had been taught the hunter's crouch by one of his mother's friends.

Shaking his head clear of thoughts the tom paused before Brightwind his eyes expectant, "May I go now?" And with her hesitant ascent he walked back into camp, but as he had expected the others had begun to move and he was too late to escape Shadepaw.

"Well if it isn't Fallenkit."

Fur bristling Fallenpaw sneered in the smoky apprentice's direction, "Well if it isn't Riverclan's own piece of fox-dung himself, I see that you memory fails you…though with a brain that size I wouldn't blame it, but I'm sorry to inform you that my apprentice ceremony was over two moons ago."

But the older apprentice wasn't amused, "Oh so you're insulting me now, do you want to fight Fallenkit?"

Growling in frustration the tortoiseshell apprentice took a defensive stance, but as fate would have it they never got to see who would win.

For it was at that precise moment that Ripclaw decided to intervene, "Fallenpaw I thought you knew better than to attack one of your own clan-mates, seems your bad blood is affecting you after all."

Staring sullenly at the senior warrior Fallenpaw was fully prepared to slink back out of camp before a warm voice cut into the conversation.

"But it was Shadepaw that started it, and Fallenpaw was only defending himself!" said the small grey she-kit that had somehow managed to push past Shadepaw. "Spiritpaw you have no idea what you are talking about."

Ripclaw said calmly his amber eyes drilling into Spiritkit's emerald orbs.

But she would not be silenced and fluffed out her fur indignantly, "I'm going to have my apprentice ceremony today so I'm not that ignorant and besides I know what I saw."

Fallenpaw's eyes merely flicked oddly as he stared at the fluffy grey kit with a puzzled expression.

Why did she feel the need to stand up for me? No one had done it before so why now? Now that he thought about it he did remember Spiritkit, she had been born around the same time he had been taken into Riverclan alongside Winterkit.

As if to confirm her statements a clear voice rose in the hollow effectively cutting off Ripclaw's next reply, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high-stone for a clan meeting."

Making her way to the designated place Spiritkit only stopped to shoot him a warm smile before disappearing into the crowd.

Eyes narrowing in confusion Fallenpaw watched as the ceremony began, "Would Spiritkit, Ghostkit, and Cloudkit please step forward." Head held high Spiritkit leapt onto the stone alongside her leader without any difficulty and waited patiently for her siblings to follow suit.

Faintly he recalled waiting to be named an apprentice, how he and Winterkit had waited anxiously for moons dreaming of the day when they could prove to their clan that they were loyal and deserved to hold a position inside Riverclan.

But it had all come crashing down around him, and when he finally did stand atop the stone he only felt hollow.

No joy had filled his heart when they called out his name, he had even felt to numb to care that no one had chanted his name besides Serpentstar. And glancing towards the nursery he spotted Silverberry her chest puffed out as she gazed proudly upon her kits.

And again he was filled with resentment, why did everyone else in the clan get a perfect loving family when he had none?

When he couldn't even remember his parents? And yet he felt to hatred towards Spiritkit as she glanced excitedly down at her clan.

After all it wasn't her fault that his life was so terrible. Clenching his teeth he faintly heart the scrabbling of claws that signaled the last two kits arrival upon the stone. "Cats of Riverclan, I have gathered you here today for the naming of three new apprentices.

Ghostkit, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Ghostpaw." Although Spiritkit looked a little disappointed at not being the first of her litter-mates to get apprenticed she cheered louder than anyone.

And once the chanting had died down Serpentstar once again began to speak, "Willowsong I believe you are ready for your next apprentice, you have done well with Doveflight and I hope you will do the same with Ghostpaw."

Nodding her head happily the she-cat moved forward to touch noses with the pure white tom her eyes dancing. Ghostpaw beamed his tail held high as he followed Willowsong back into the crowd of cats.

"Cloudkit please step forward, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Cloudpaw."

And once the sleek grey tabby she-cat had stepped forward the camp erupted into loud cheering, it was no secret that the beautiful young she-cat had already gained popularity within the clan."

This time Serpentstar had to raise his voice to be heard, "Softstep I believe it is time for you to have your first apprentice, I hope you pass along your intelligence and flexibility to your apprentice." Softstep purred her nose brushing Cloudpaw's in a welcoming gesture before they too padded to stand with their clan mates.

Smiling down at Spiritkit Serpentstar cleared his voice one last time, "Spiritkit please step forward, from this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Spiritpaw."

Turning gleaming eyes to face her clan Spiritpaw was rewarded with cheers, and although they weren't as loud as the ones for Cloudpaw they were still enough to make her face break into a large smile.

"Screechstorm I believe it is time for your next apprentice, I hope that you treat as you would your own kits and pass on all your knowledge to Spiritpaw." Dipping his head the dark tabby's eyes glittered, "Of course Serpentstar." And touching noses briefly with Spiritpaw he took his seat once again.

**oOoO-------------------------------------------------------OoOo**

Spiritpaw jumped into the air in excitement, her eyes dancing as she glanced about her in amazement.

She didn't _feel_ any different than she had when she was a kit, but with those few words Serpentstar had spoken everyone else viewed her differently. No longer was she simply some unruly kit that had to be carried back into the nursery every time she snuck away, no now she was training to become one of the Warriors of Riverclan.

"Come Spiritpaw, today we are going to be looking at the borders." Blinking up at her mentor Spiritpaw nodded happily her eyes glittering with excitement, this was the day she had dreamed of for so long. Today was her first day as an apprentice.

"Can we join you?" purred Softstep her tail flicking in amusement, and as the tom stopped to consider it the pretty ginger she-cat curled her tail around her paws. _She is a good match for Cloudpaw, they both are unfairly beautiful. _

Glaring at her paws she felt the familiar prickling of jealousy throughout her pelt Spiritpaw sighed, I will never be as pretty as Cloudpaw and I might as well face facts.

"Yes I don't mind if you accompany us Softstep, do you Spiritpaw?"

"No" Spiritpaw replied her eyes traveling to where Cloudpaw sat washing her face.

"Come on Cloudpaw!" Spiritpaw called her legs carrying her well ahead of the two warriors and her reluctant sister.

"I don't know." Murmured Cloudpaw her eyes darting among the trees, "Oh come stop being such a spoil….oof" Spiritpaw was cut off as she came tumbling down a ravine to land face first in a bramble bush.

And it was only with the combined efforts of her three companions that she was finally free of her painful prison. But she didn't have time to feel sorry for herself for a moment later Screechstorm paused signaling for the rest of them to as well.

"What do you smell Spiritpaw?" Taking a deep breath Spiritpaw froze, "I smell Thunderclan and they are really close to the border too."

Hissing Softstep arched her back, "Close, they are on our territory!" Leaping forward the ginger warrior tackled one of the invaders while Screechstorm took another, but there was still one left unaccounted for and with a yowl Spiritpaw flung herself upon him.

"Get off our territory you pieces of fox-dung!" Yelled Spiritpaw as the three Thunderclan cats darted back across into their own territory.

"I wonder why they gave up so easily." Muttered Cloudpaw her eyes troubled. "I don't know but I'm glad they did, we need to get back to camp to get these scratches looked at."

Softstep murmured her worried gaze falling upon Screechstorm as he limped along ahead of them, and so with a glance at her sister Spiritpaw danced ahead on light paws.

_Only my fist day and I already beat back some invaders! I bet Ghostpaw will be so jealous when I tell him of our daring mission. _

But all thoughts of bragging were flung from her mind when they entered the camp, there lying in the center of the clearing was a familiar shape. For the pitiful body of Birdkit sat in the center of a group of forlorn cats, "What happened?" gasped Softstep her eyes horrified.

"I don't know, I turned my back on her for one minute and then she was falling into the water…" trailing off into another sob the queen wept over the tiny body of her only daughter. Talonkit and Swiftkit were sitting at her side with solemn expressions; _Birdkit was only a few moons younger than me….and now she will never become a warrior. _

It was then that she noticed that not all the cats were present, no one cat had the nerve to lay in the shade of a tree while his clan mates were suffering. Marching towards the orange and black shape her green eyes became alight with righteous fire.

"Fallenpaw!" she hissed "How can you just stand there while Swallowwhipser is in pain?" The cold greenish-blue eyes focused on her and Fallenpaw's lips lifted into a sneer, "It's a two way street, why should I care when they didn't even bother to hold a proper vigil for Winterkit?"

Freezing the grey she-cat felt her anger turn to sadness, "Well Birdkit didn't so that, so why are you punishing her sprit for the things that other cats did?"

Glancing at him expectantly she smiled when he started to follow her, "There happy?"

Flicking her tail Spiritpaw nodded, but as they approached the group of cats several venomous hissed were heard.

The green-eyed apprentice watched as the orange and black tom muttered a few words before turning and walking away with a wince. And sending a last sad look at the kit Spiritpaw darted after him. "Hey Fallenpaw wait up!" she called slightly out of breath.

"You know you could have slowed down." She muttered indignantly her green eyes flashing with irritation. "Why?" Fallenpaw muttered in a cool monotone, "Because it would be the nice thing to do."

Pausing she glanced down at her paws for added, "And I wanted to know if you would go hunting with me, I mean I know it's my first day and I would probably slow you down…" but the grey she-cat was cut off in the middle of her rambling by a curt "Yes".

Face brightening she sped up until she was walking alongside him, "So where are the best places to hunt, and um how do you do it exactly?" she asked sheepishly.

Grunting in irritation the older apprentice demonstrated the correct posture. "Like this?" Spiritpaw asked as she bent into a rather sloppy imitation of a hunting crouch. "No, hold your tail flat across the ground and don't wiggle so much."

Correcting her mistakes Spiritpaw beamed when she received a sharp nod. "Okay I think I'm getting the hand of it!" However, before she was able to demonstrate her new found ability a sound akin to rushing wind echoed around them before she was greeted with blackness and knew no more.

**xx**

**This chapter was finished on _November 16, 2009 12:07 am_**

I would like to thank Jessica for this, It was her encouragement that made me post my story here.

**Announcement** - _I am now taking ideas for names, so if you would like to name one of the characters here is your chance!_

**Click on that review button, it makes me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I would like to thank my first two reviewers! So give .TiGeR. and Anidori-Isilee a round of applause!**

**Disclaimor: I do not own Warriors; I only own this fan-fiction.**

_This week's character poll:_

**Which name would you rather see?**

1. Paintedpaw

2. Snowpaw

Spiritpaw blinked her emerald eyes focusing blurrily on what appeared to be some sort of animal. At least she _thought_it was an animal. As her fluffy grey pelt moved from the shadowy recesses of her current location a beam of sunlight caught it; turning the fur into molten silver.

Lifting a pale pink nose the she-cat almost retched in disgust; the place absolutely reeked of fox. And so distracted was she by the pungent aroma Spiritpaw didn't notice her companions until a voice sounded in her ear.

"Well missy are you just going to sit there or are you going to introduce yourself?" said a song-like voice that sounded only a few moons older than her own.

"Oh…I'm terribly sorry…that was very rude of me….I didn't even know you were there." The apprentice muttered apologetically. However, when the ginger she-cat had the nerve to laugh Spiritpaw unsheathed her claws while burning in humiliation.

"I'm Spiritpaw." Spiritpaw spat before asking a hesitant, "Do you know where we are now?"

The ginger she-cat looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head, "You are currently on the land belonging to River's clan."

Pausing to scrutinize the cat before her the older she-cat added, "I haven't seen you around here before and yet your scent smells as if it belongs to one of us….interesting indeed."

Spiritpaw meanwhile was sitting in a shock-induced stupor, 'Did the cat mean _Riverclan_?'

Shaking her small head in puzzlement Spiritpaw tried to figure out the conundrum she now found herself facing in the form of this strange she-cat. However, she was soon shaken from her thoughts by a groan that sounded from somewhere to her left.

"What happened, one minute I was following you into the fox hole and the next everything went dark."

Spiritpaw instantly brightened once she heard the deep mew of her fellow clan-mate.

"Fallenpaw you're here too?" she exclaimed a relieved purr rising from her throat.

"Yes…where is here exactly?" he replied in his usual monotone; completely unimpressed with their strange companion.

"She says we are in land belonging to River's clan."

Spiritpaw explained her fluffy tail pointing towards the ginger she-cat earnestly.

The strange cat seemed to have seen enough for a moment later she rose to her paws twin amber slits pointing in the young cats' direction. "Since you are trespassers I am going to have to take you to see River, this is our home and no one can take it from us."

Spiritpaw sent a confused look towards Fallenpaw who merely shrugged, it seemed as though they were no longer by the lake. There was a tell-tale smell of water but it was quite unlike anything she had ever smelled before.

Fallenpaw however simply tilted his head to one side, "This isn't clan territory, we are nearing a river and there is no river where the clans live."

Sending him a worried expression Spiritpaw allowed a shiver of apprehension travel the length of her spine; its essence raising the fur along her back. As they neared a sparkling body of water Fallenpaw nodded his head in conformation.

"See here is the River I was talking about, it looks as if their camp is on the other side." As the three cats neared a tangled jumble of reeds a broad-shouldered tom pushed his way through to greet them, "Hey Sparkle, what do you have here?"

The ginger cat whose name appeared to be sun purred in welcome, "Oh I'm just taking these two to see River, oh and Boulder could you please take over the hunting patrol for me?" Nodding his head the dark tabby exited the camp with one last flick of his tail.

But as they approached a small crevice in an over-hanging rock ledge Sparkle seemed to grow quieter; more professional.

"River I found two cats sniffing around our borders today, I thought you would like to see them."

There was a moment's pause before a warm voice beckoned them inside. However, Spiritpaw allowed a gasp of amazement to pass her tightly closed lips when her eyes landed upon the leader of the clan. _'River looks just like the legendary…..Riverstar'_

_**Author's Notes**_

**1. The names chosen to be used in the fan-fiction:**

A. Spiritpaw's warrior name will be Spiritbreeze

B. Fallenpaw's warrior name will be Fallenshadow

C. Shadepaw's warrior name will be Shadeheart

D. Ghostpaw's warrior name will be Ghostfire.

**2. Now for the next task for my eager reviewers; it will be up to you to create your very own cat belonging to River's clan, Thunder's clan, Shadow's clan, or Wind's clan.**

**3. Lastly I'm sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to at least post something. I promise the next chapter will be much longer.**

**Hit that Review button!!!!!**


End file.
